2008-07-22 Giant Bombcast
Legend: *Voices - obvious enough, who's in the podcast *Reviewed - initially going to be reserved for the taste testing they did early on in the series, will see how things turn out later when they start phasing it out *Movies mentioned - despite being a videogame-centric podcast, these guys have some serious debates on movies and people/ideas pertaining to them *Games mentioned - games/game series mentioned on the 'cast. Listed if the game has some type of discussion or context behind it, not simply if name dropped *Names dropped - much like the games mentioned, people mentioned if it pertains to the 'cast *Out of context quotes - the tiny crazy bits we all love our boys saying. taken directly out of context makes it even more hilarious *Timestamps-the parts of the 'cast that are fairly easy to distinguish with Ryans segway ability. Oft times these will seamless lead into a bigger discussion on the topic *Definitive quotes - the bits where they're all business, and give their honest opinion/prediction on a topic. If you were to jump to a time in the 'cast, these would be it *General notes - ideas I've garnered from the crew during the 'cast * ******* - multiple astricks denote a few minutes of the 'cast you'd do well listening to, if for nothing else than the hilarity/gravitas of it all *1+ - denotes where they talk about a certain topic for more than a minute, instead of simply dropping the name in there for no discussion. Giant Bombcast ep.19 -- 7.22.2008 Voices Ryan Davis, Vinny Caravella, Jeff Gerstmann, Brad Shoemaker Games Mentioned *Gears of War 2 (7.38) *MVP Baseball 2005 (7.59) Out of Context Quotes *Shoes and beer, all you need to launch a website - ryan (3.36) *you know what the magic ingrediant was, the special sauce if you will, was users! - brad (4.33) *yea, we have over 10000 regersitered users now. hello. - jeff (7.12) *flex your english skills, get some rephrasing going on - ryan (12.17) *you'll always be jose apple to me. change your icon - vinny 13.19) *at one point dave said 'so, dark background I guess?' and i said yeah - jeff (16.24) *i'm gonna use this microphone to crush in zombie-vinny's skull - ryan (39.29) *i bet a zombie invasion smells really bad - vinny (40.07) Definitive Quotes *Rule number one of the forums - don't be a dick - jeff (17.42) *if people are gonna be jerks, we're gonna have to use technology to solve a social issue - jeff (18.05) *We do not discorage trivia sections - jeff (19.48) *i love seeing the naked obsession people have with video games laid bare - ryan (23.09) Timestamps *They get all analytical/corporate speak on the intro (.27) ************ *Hey, lets launch a website (1.37) ************* *origins of the hamburger forum (5.35) *people are getting it. knowing what to do with the site (6.35) *moderation and ways you can help out(8.54) *White version of the site 'coming' (15.45) *call-out for pages yearning to be filled out (16.32) #Frequency (16.45) *forum courtesy (17.35) *Emails (19.05-41.50) #trivia entering on the wiki page (19.14) #is The Kracken a character or concept (20.12) #points for blogging and writing reviews along with wiki editting (23.28) #place to show off gamercards on the site (24.32) #card games on the genre list (26.28) #guides or FAQS, where to put'em (27.28) #a way to get back to the original blog (28.42) #TGS/PAX plans (29.44) #how does brad get his sideburns so even (34.06) *************** #Advertising on the site (35.51) #Zombie invasion or nuclear fallout (37.52) #iphone specific version of the site (40.53) *Games for Windows Live if free now (42.12) *New Releases (42.48) #Final Fantasy IV(42.50) #Unreal Tournament III (43.00) #1942 (43.10) #GO GO Break Steady (43.20) General Notes *they get back from e3 on friday, and sunday night they launch the site. majority of what's talked about during this 'cast *Brad, Ryan, and Jeff fully endorse San Franciscos own Original Palace Barber Shop down on Mission and 2nd.